Rewrite ${\dfrac{5^{4}}{5^{9}}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{5^{4}}{5^{9}} = 5^{4-9}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{5^{4}}{5^{9}}} = 5^{-5}} $